


Feelings Discovered

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tried to stop it, to think of anything that would keep him from getting a full blown erection in front of his best friend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

Roman and Natalya were cuddled up on the sofa in her living room watching Netflix, just as they'd done a thousand times before. Roman's back pressed to the couch, Nattie pressed firmly against him, an arm slung loosely around her waist. His head was propped up on a pillow; Nattie's was resting just below his chin, stray blonde hairs tickling his nose. He felt constantly on the verge of sneezing but he'd be damned if he told her to move. He enjoyed having her in his arms too much for that.

Tonight they were watching one of their favorite shows of all time, _Spartacus_. Playing on the screen at the moment was a particularly passionate love scene between two of the main characters Gannicus and Saxa; she was laid back, legs spread wide as Gannicus slammed into her over and over again and Roman felt a distinct tugging low in his gut that he knew was the beginnings of arousal. 

The character of Saxa had always reminded him so much of Natalya and that was why she was his favorite character. They were both strong and independent, outspoken and fiery; not to mention all that gorgeous blonde hair and the smokin’ hot bods. He couldn't say why it happened, and after having watched this particular scene at least a hundred times before, but the light tugging of arousal soon tightened into a full on death grip. Saxa was moaning on the screen as Gannicus' hips thrust into her faster and harder as he neared his peak and suddenly all he could see was himself and Nattie in the same position. She was pressed so tightly against him that he could feel the heat coming off of her body, she was all strong muscles and soft curves. He couldn’t hold back the strangled groan that escaped him and Nattie tipped her head back to peek up at him.

"You okay Rome? You get a cramp or something?" she queried. He shook his head in denial and tried to get a handle on his quickly growing excitement.

He tried to stop it, to think of anything that would keep him from getting a full blown erection in front of his best friend; he thought of spiders, giant hairy creepy ones crawling on top of him and gnawing at his face but it didn't work and before the scene was over he was fully hard and poking into the cleft of Natalya's ass. He knew the instant she noticed what was going on and what exactly it was that was pressed against her by the tensing of her body, every muscle seeming to have gone rigid. He pushed her away from him in a panic, toppling her onto the floor as he hopped up from the couch. Embarrassment and shame darkened his face. He still had the wherewithal to cover himself with one hand before extending the other towards her in apology, despite his apparent complete lack of control.

"Oh God, Nattie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down and I didn't mean for that to happen either. I would never disrespect you like that, you have to believe me. It must’ve been the show. It just…sorta happened."

He looked so worried, brows drawn together, grey eyes wide with panic and she wanted nothing more than to put him at ease. Taking his extended hand and rising up from the floor she looked into his eyes and laid a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing soothing circles over his warm skin.

"Roman, it's okay. It's a natural thing and I'm not offended or upset or anything. I promise. We're best friends and besides, what's an accidental boner between friends right?" She lightly punched his shoulder in jest, trying to lighten the mood. His shoulders sagged in relief and he let out the breath he seemed to have been holding before smiling that wide, pure sunshine smile of his as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Thank God, because I honestly don't know what I would do without you Natalya. You're my only friend."

She leaned back and eyed him pointedly, raising a skeptical brow.

"Well, other than Dean, but it's different with you. Dean is wild and harsh and can be such a prick. But you, you're just happy and positive and just the best person to be around.   
You constantly save me from my own darkness. I love you, Nattie."

Their close proximity left her blanketed in his scent and she inhaled deeply, taking it in; musk and cinnamon and something that was just distinctly Roman. She spoke into his chest; not sure she could look into his face while she said what she wanted to say. "Ya know Roman, if you ever thought about me in a different way, in a romantic or even a sexual way, that would be okay too. It's not something that I haven't thought about myself."

The silence filled the room and for a moment she thought she'd said the wrong thing, maybe pushed a little of her own desires onto him but Roman put his knuckle under her chin and forced her gaze up to his. His eyes explored her face, the line of her jaw, her aristocratic cheek bones and the splash of color that they now held; her bright golden brown eyes that seemed to hypnotize him the more he stared. He slowly moved his face closer to hers, giving her time to object if she wanted to, before he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He slid the tip of his tongue across the seam of her mouth and she opened for him on a sigh as he pulled back.

"I guess, maybe it didn't really hit me until today that I had feelings for you that went beyond friendship but I think deep down, a part of me has always known how I felt about you."

Running her hands along his stubbled jaw she smiled brightly at him.

"I like you too, Roman. A lot. Now, why don’t you get back over here and kiss me again." She said, pulling him down into another kiss.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of a young, awkward Roman and I think him and Nattie are like powerhouse of power couples so I ship it hard! If you enjoyed it, let me know it!


End file.
